In the industries such as rail transportation, finance and banking, papermaking, printing, medical health, electrical power, supermarket, lottery, catering, POS terminal and the like, a paper transaction voucher is required to provide to users. Related transaction information is required to be printed on the paper transaction voucher instantly, therefore, currently, in order to achieve a continuous voucher printing, a roll of paper is generally provided for printing or cutting, and the paper roll may be replaced as desired.
For extending the continuous printing time of a printing device and thus avoiding frequent replacement of the paper roll, a conventional solution is to increase the amount of a paper tape by increasing a diameter of the paper roll, thus, the continuous printing time is extended. Another solution is to increase the number of paper rolls. Although the solution to increase the number of paper rolls may achieve the extension of printing time of printing equipment, the equipment would be more complicated. Further, it is difficult in a certain degree in technique to switch the paper rolls, thus paper is apt to be jammed frequently. Therefore, the technical issue sought to be addressed by those skilled in the art continually is to provide a printing equipment, which takes up space as less as possible, reduces the risk of paper jam and facilitates clearance and maintenance even in the case that paper jam occurs.